Gx, the next generation
by GXobiliskgirl79
Summary: Join Jennifer Yuki as she starts her life at the best dueling school in the world. Along with her friends and parents, watch her uncover the mystery of the game that will change her life forever.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Okay, I should probably introduce myself. My name is Jennifer Ann Yuki. I'm the only daughter of Jaden Yuki and Alexis Rhodes. I have two colored brown hair like my dad, but hazel eyes like my mom.  
I'm a little bit of a tomboy, but I don't mind wearing dresses every now and then.

But the best part about me, is that I'm an amazing duelist. I've won several tournaments, beat every kid in my middle school, and even beat my parents!

That's why today, I'm going to my Duel Academy entrance exam. I've already passed my written exam with flying colors, so all I need to do is beat a teacher in a duel.

*Five minuets later* The Kiaba dome fianlly came into view. "Awesome!" I called as I traveled up the path toward the entrance.

Two young women sat at a large table with lots of papers. I appocted one of them to register.

"Hello dear. Are you here to register?" she asked me in a soft voice.

I nodded and signed a few papers. Then I gave her my name and she crossed me of a list of people.

"Ahh, miss. Yuki. Your father is quite a duelist. Tell me dear, is your mother Alexis Rhodes?" she asked hopefully.

"Yep." i answered proudly.

"Ahh, both fine duelists. Alright, you better get inside before they start with out you." she told me.

The place was already packed with people. Some in colored, duel academy uniforms, but most in there reular school uniforms.

Then I noticed my best friends, Sarah and Mark Trusdale, Chris Anderson, Klye Princton, and Linda and Liam Rhodes, also my cousins.

They noticed me and Sarah and Mark began to jump up and down. Chris smiled and waved. Klye smiled and waited for me to get there to shake his hand. Liam waved and went back to filrting with some girl, while his sister rushed over to hug me.

"So you guys finsh your exams?" I asked as I pulled Linda off me.

"No, none of have gone yet." they answered at once. Sarah and Mark looked nervous.

"Will Jennifer Yuki please report to duel field #1?" a voice said.

"Alright, time to get my game on." I said as I ran down the staris to the duel field.

As I reached the field, I notced that my opponet was Dr. Crowler. I've known him since the day I was born. He was like a grandfather to me. Since my parents teach at Duel Academy, I go with him, but I never went to any of the classes because the were to advanced for me. But now that I'm 15, I can finally go to classes with my dad.

"Jennifer, how lovely to see you my dear." Crowler said as stood in front of him.

"Thanks, Dr. Crowler, it's good to see you to." I said as I turned my duel disk on.

Now as the daughter of Jaden Yuki, I don't think that I need to explain anything to you my dear." he said.

"Nope,I'm all good. You ready to get your game on?" I asked him.

"You know it." he said.

"Game On!" we yelled.


	2. Chapter 2

Last Time:  
Our hero started her duel, how will she rank above the best?

Warning:Contains a half-assed duel. Things are wrong like attack points and stuff but I really don't care. My fanfic,my rules.

Chapter 2:  
Jennifer's LP: 4000 Crowler's LP: 4000

"Ok, my turn, I draw! First I play the spell card Polymerization and fuse Elemental heros Avian and Burstinatrix to form Elemental Hero Flame Wingman(Atk:2100) in attack mode! Then I'll throw down two facedowns. It's your move." Jennifer said, finshing her turn

"Alright then, my turn, I draw, first I summon Angient Gear Beast in attack mode then maybe a facedown card. Your move." he told Jennifer.

"Thank you, I draw. First I active the magic of 'Heavy Strom' to destory your facedowns. "  
Crowler's facedown cards diassapered. "Now Flamewing man, attack his Angient Gear beast. Sky dive schorer!" She yelled. Flame Wingman dived on that beast, beating it easly. "And thanks to his spiecal ability, you take damage equal to our monters attack points.

Jennifer's LP:4000 Crowler's LP:1900

"Now go ahead and attack him directly!" Jennifer commanded of her monster.

Jennifer's LP:4000 Crowler's LP:0

"Hmm, just as I expected of you my dear. Wlcome to the academy." Crowler told the girl.

Thanks, Dr. Crowler, that was a fun duel." 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

*A week later* "Jennifer! Your test results are here!" Alexis called to her teenage daughter.

Jennifer almost ran down the staris, grabbed the paper of the kitchen table. Her parnets watched stunned with amazment with the speed she seemed to gain.

"Yes! Look mom, dad, I got a perfect score!" she yelled at the top of her lungs.

It was true. Out of 400 points, Jennifer got a perfect 400. In the boxes that listed what dorms she would be in, it was checked Obilisk blue.

"YES! Look, I got Obilisk! Just like you mom!" Jennifer yelled as she jumped up and down on the kitchen floor.

Alexis and Jaden looked at each other, then got up from the table to hug Jennifer. The had always known that she was a great duelist, so they figured that she could get into Obilisk easily.

Jennifer glanced at her father, "I knew Flame wingman would help me win. Thanks for giving me a copy of your deck, daddy." as she rested her head on her dads chest.

Jaden smiled at his daughter. I felt just like yesturday she was placed in his arms for the first time, and now she was getting ready to go to high school.

"Your welcome Jenny." Jaden said as he looked at his wife and daughter.

"We'll have to go shopping for some uniforms." Alexis said when they finished hugging.

"Yeah, I hear those Obilisk uniforms aren't cheap." Jaden joked,

"We'll go tomarrow afternoon." Alexis annocned.

Jennifer nodded, "I'm gonna go call my friends and tell them the good news." she said, running up to her room.

*Jennifer's bedroom* Jennifer hopped on her bed and grabbed the phone from her nightstand. "Okay, first I'll call Mark and Sarah." she said softly to herself, dialing the twins cell number. (The twins share a phone in this seris)

"Hello?" came a soft, girly voice from the other end of the line.

"Sarah, guess what?" Jennifer told her best friend.

"Let me see," she thought for a few seconds. "You got into Obilisk Blue." she said.

"How'd you guess so quickly?" Jennifer wondered as her friend giggled.

"Just a feeling. Anyway, guess what dorm Mark and I got." Sarah chanllged.

"Ra yellow?" Jennifer guesses.

"Nope, try agine."

"I give up, just tell me!" Jennifer told her friend.

"Same as you silly!" Sarah yelled.

"Congarts you guys!!" Jennifer yelled, hopping off her bed.

Thanks, when are you going to get your school things?" Sarah wanted to know.

"Tomarrow, you guys wanna come with?" Jennifer asked her friend.

"Sure, but we'll have to bring my mom. You know how she is." Sarah joked.

"Yeah. We'll see you tomarrow. Bye!" Jennifer said, hanging up the phone.

Jennifer spent a good two hours calling all her friends to tell them her news and find out dorms they were in. Chris was also in Obilisk, as were Linda and Liam and Kyle was in Ra by choice.

Jennifer yawned, " Man, what a day." she said to herself as she stood up. She glanced at her alarm clock, 8:45.

Jennifer skipped across the room toward her dresser. She pulled out a red tank-top with blue shorts. She ran into bathroom closet and pulled out a clean folded towel. setting her things down, she turned on the hot water and stepped into the shower. After she cleaned herself, she pulled on her pjs. She brused her long, two colored hair into a french braid and brushed her teeth.

She went down stairs to wish her parents goodnight then climed into bed. She was asleep almost at once. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4"

*Jennifer's dream*

Jennifer stood in her dark room. Her clock revealed it to be nearly 3:30 in the morning. Carefully, she grabbed her deck and duel disk from her dresser. She creaked her door sightly to reveal her father dueling a large masked man.

Jennifer flung her door open and ran into the hall. Her mother flung herself onto her daughter in a stranggling hug. Alexis was over come by tears.

"Daddy whats happing?!" Jennifer shouted.

Just then the strange man attacked, bring Jaden's life points down to 0.

Alexis sobbed harder.

"DADDY!!!!" Jennifer screamed.

*End Dream*

It was then that Jennifer relizaed that she had just had a nightmare. Letting her eyes adjust to the usaul darkness of her room, she fell back onto her pillows,panting, covered in a cold sweat.

Suddenly her alarm buzzed. 9 o'clock. With a sigh, Jennifer forced herself out of bed and into the bathroom. After her shower, the girl dressed in her black t-shirt and jean skirt.

After she was dressed, Jennifer dragged herself to the bathroom once more. There she brushed her hair through. After that, she took a black hair tie to pull her hair back into a braid.

After she look decent, Jennifer pulled on her High Tops. Finally, she dragged herself down the staris to find her mom at the stove cooking something, and her dad at the kitchen table reading the paper while sipping his coffee.

When Jaden saw his only child, who was always full of happines and cheer, walk into the kitchen with her head hanging low and the light in her eyes growing dim, he knew something was very wrong.

"Hi Jenny, is something wrong?" Jaden asked, his voice full of concren.

"No dad, I'm fine." she said with a false smile.

Now Jaden wasn't stupid. He knew when someone was lying. He also knew when danger was forming somewhere. After all, he had fought and saved the world four times when he was just a high school student, so he could easily see past his childs fake smile.

"Jenny, I'm not stupid. Something is very wrong with you. Your eyes were so bright and full of life last night, but now their dull.

Jennifer sighed as her smile dissapered. Their was no keeping secerts from her father.

"Well last night, I had a dream that you were dueling a big masked guy, and you lost, not only the duel, but your soul as well. It was really scary because it felt so real." Jennifer explained.

Alexis slowly embraced her daughter. "My dear sweet child, don't worry. Your father has been through an ordeal like that. Only he didn't lose" Alexis told her daughter.

Jennifer's hazel eyes grew wide with surprise at what her mother just told her. "Really?, when?" she asked quickly.

Jaden laughed. "I'll tell you over breakfest. Lets eat!" Jaden annocned.

As the family ate, Jaden told the story about dueling the duelist Titan.

"Was it scary?" Jennifer asked, finishing her pancakes.

"Kinda, but not as scary as the time I faced Yubel in the Dark World." he noted.

"Tell me, tell me, tell me!" Jennifer begged.

Jaden laughed. "Someother day, Jenny. We need to get to picking up your friends to go shopping." he reminded his wife and daughter.

Both nodded and finished getting ready.

*Sarah and Mark's house*

"Jenny!!" the twins yelled at once as the Yuki family car pulled into the Trusdale driveway.

Jennifer glanced at Syrus Trusdale and smiled. He had barely seemed to age since he grautated from Duel Academy, though he was much taller and his hair was a tad longer, his vocie had also grown deeper.

It was then that Mindy Trusdale came out of the house. An old friend of Alexis's, Mindy was still very pretty with very little grey hair.

Out of both their parents, it was clear that the twins resembled their father the most. Both had the very same sky blue hair color and sliver eyes. But Sarah had inherited most of her mother's looks and persinalty. She was outgoing and flirty, while Mark was more shy and kept to himself, like his dad.

"Hey Sy! How ya been buddy?" Jaden called to his best friend.

"Great Jay, life just couldn't get any better for me and the wife here." Syrus said, putting an arm around his wife's waist, which caused her to giggle.

While the adults chatted, the kids were disscusing what Duel Academy would be like.

"I just want to get this shopping done, so we can be ready to leave in two weeks!" Jennifer said, rubbing the back of her head.

When the adults finished talking, the group pilled into two cars and drove to Chris's house.

*Anderson Mansion*

Jesse and Jasmine Anderson were already outside waiting with there son, Chris.

Jesse was still the same kind person that Jaden and the gang had befriended back at Duel Academy. His teal hair was still spiked and short and he still wore the same welcoming smile on his face.

Another old friend of Alexis, Jasmine had also kept her pretty face and nice brown hair and was still a bueaty queen wannabe.

Agine, the adults were chatting about adult stuff, while the kids talked about kid stuff, like dueling.

"Guys check out the deck I built last night." Chris said as he pulled a deck of cards from his card case.

"WOW! Those are some powerful cards, where'd you get them?" Mark asked.

Chris smiled. "My dad gave them to me as a going away present. There the card he used at school." he explained while letting his friends look at his new cards.

Jaden overheard him. "Jess, you gave your son your Crystal Beast cards?" he asked.

"Yeah, I can still talk to Ruby and all of them, but so can he, so I decided that since he passed his exam, that he desvers them." Jesse explained, watching his son.

"Alright, enough talk lets get Chazz and his family and my brother and his kids and get this shopping done. Cause I have a feeling that with your daughter Mindy, we'll be there a while." Alexis said.

After picking up Kyle, Linda and Liam and there parents, the large group of friends headed toward the uniform shop.

"Come on Jenny! We wanna see what you look like in the Obilisk uniform." Sarah and Linda pleaded.

"Alright, keep your shirt on! I'm coming!" Jennifer called out from the dressing room.

When she stepped out, everyone gasped at how beautiful she was. She looked almost exactly like her mother in the same blue miniskirt and blue and white blazer. The miniboots were just the right hieght so she wouldn't trip and fall.

"Now thats what I call natural beauty." Klye said, blushing.

"Thanks, you guys are sweet." Jennifer said, with a red tint and her cheeks.

After they had each gotten four uniforms for two dorms for daywear and two P.E. uniforms, they stopped for lunch and then by the card shop.

After that they all decided to go home and get there kids things ready to go. It was nearly 7:30 in the evening by the time they all got back to there houses.

Jennifer had taken her bags up to her room to pack. She pulled out her suitcase and put her folded uniforms in neatly, with her hair supplies going in next. When she finished packing, she changed in to her blue nightgown with a red ribbon tied in her hair.

"Night mom! Night dad!" Jennifer called down the staris.

"Night Jenny" they called in unision. 


End file.
